Scooters and skateboards typically include a deck, or riding surface, upon which a rider stands. Scooters include a handle that extends upwardly relative to the deck and which may assist in the rider steering the scooter. Skateboards do not include such a projecting handle. The devices are typically manually propelled by the rider, with the propulsion being provided by a rider pushing against a ground surface with one of the rider's feet while standing on the deck with the other foot. Scooters and skateboards further include forward and rear wheel assemblies. Some scooters and skateboards do not include a brake mechanism. Others include brake mechanisms that are actuated by a rider's hands or feet. A concern with brake mechanisms is whether they are properly positioned to engage at least one of the scooter's or skateboard's wheels while also not interfering with the use of the scooter or skateboard. Accordingly, a recurring design consideration is the placement and orientation of the brake mechanism's actuator relative to the other components of the scooter or skateboard.